XSTN
by Anime PJ
Summary: Xavier, Sage, Timothy, and Nathaniel. Four very different young men, and not the conventional choice for a team of Huntsmen, but then again, not many of the teams at Beacon are. Watch as they grow as people in their attempts to become the heroes Remnant needs. And gain some interesting love lives, too. OC/Blake OC/Ruby OC/Weiss OC/Yang. Rated M for violence, language, and sex. Slow
1. Chapter 1

**And now I'm trying my hand at RWBY. This actually started as a conversation between me and my friends about what weapons and Semblances we'd have if we went to Beacon, and I just thought 'I can work with this,' so here I am! I'm more than a tad nervous about this since RWBY is such a great series and all, and I want to do it the proper justice. I'd also like to point out now that this wasn't just me; the three friends I had the conversation with pretty much designed their own characters, weapons, Semblances and all. All I did was throw them together into this. All three of my friends had input on what goes into the story.**

**This story will centre around the OC team XSTN (XySToN), all of whom are based on what me and my friends came up with in our conversation. Xavier Devereux is their leader and has a morally questionable voice in his head, Sage Carlsen is his murder-happy partner with a soft side, Timothy Lincoln is a smart guy who can't take anything seriously, and Nathaniel Hasek is the guy with a thing for blondes, a perverted streak and a slightly psychotic obsession for finishing what he's doing. I'm gonna warn you now, nothing will be serious with these guys around. This'll be in the first person point of view, with it switching POV between the four main characters. You have no idea how much work I had to put in to make sure my friend's OCs weren't OP as fuck, as those three seemingly wanted.**

**RIP Monty Oum, may you bring heaven the same amount of joy you brought all of us.**

**Now, without further ado, let's begin the story. Please go easy on me, this is the first time I've incorporated this many OCs into a story.**

* * *

Beacon Academy

**Xavier's POV**

_There are certainly some interesting characters going to this school, _I thought as I stood, staring out of the window of the airship. I quite enjoyed the view. I was quite at peace staring down as we passed over the clouds, my Battle Axe which I aptly named the Boom Stick resting on my back. My name is Xavier Devereux. I'm a 17-year old who is currently on his way to Beacon Academy where I can learn to kill shit. Okay, that's putting it a little too basically, but you'll see what I mean when we get there, don't you worry. All that you really need to know for the moment is that I was in a big airship and on my way to a school that taught students how to kill monsters. There was a news report playing on a holographic screen about some guy named Roman Torchwick robbing a place. I think he was supposed to be some big-name criminal, but I never paid too much attention to the news. Then a story came on about a Faunus Civil Rights protest gone bad when the White Fang, a terrorist organisation that originally started as a protest group, crashed the party quite spectacularly.

It was really quite sad, the situation with the White Fang. They used to be a peaceful organisation, just trying to make a difference, but then they turned into hypocrites. It wasn't their fault, it was those bastards who took over. Good God, it just occurred to me that if I hadn't paid attention in my history classes then I'd probably hate them as much as most other humans did. Then again, I'd probably read it somewhere anyway, given how much time I spend reading. It's really quite remarkable that I wasn't doing it at the present time. Oh, damn it, I'm rambling. Sorry.

"_You're a big softie, you know that, arsehole?" _that little voice in my head told me. _" 'Boo-hoo, what a sad story,' what the fuck are you tryin' ta pull? You tellin' me you feel sorry for a bunch of psychopathic animals!?" _Say hello to Damien. He was a voice in my head that I'd developed years ago due to the psychological damage caused by an … incident. He was a horrible person; racist, sexist, perverted, the whole package. He saw the cold, hard truth of the world and was not only bitter, but a complete psychopath who would be hunted down and shot if he ever got loose.

The news vanished entirely and on came the hologram of a woman who looked to be in her late twenties, maybe early thirties, who had bright blonde hair tied up in a bun. Here eyes were bright green and over them she wore a pair of rectangular glasses. Her attire consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt that exposed a small portion of her chest, said sleeves were puffy and tightened on her wrists. She also wore a long, black business skirt that had buttons running down a vertical line on the front of it. Then there's her cape, which looked like it had seen some shit. I don't know it was _supposed _to look torn up or what, but it certainly looked like she'd been in quite the scrap to get it in that tattered mess.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" the woman in the hologram announced. She had a voice that said she was definitely not to be fucked with. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." After that very well thought out, totally non-rehearsed speech, her hologram vanished from the room, leaving all of the students to mutter amongst themselves. And that was also when we began to descend below the clouds, giving us a full view of the cities down below. And most importantly: Beacon Academy, our home for the next four years. It was a hell of a view, but apparently not everyone appreciated it. This armoured blonde guy not far from me started gagging and puking, so he walked away from the windows while trying to hold in the contents of his stomach. Caused quite the commotion, too.

"Oh, Yang, gross!" I heard a voice exclaim in disgust from behind me. I turned my head a little to see two girls, one looking a little too young to be here. Given the high-pitched nature of the voice, I guessed that it was her who spoke. "You have puke on your shoe!" Yep, I was right.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" the blonde one almost screeched as she tried to shake her foot of the vomit.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" the young redhead yelled as she tried to avoid the puke flying from her friend's shoe. I found myself chuckling at the strange spectacle.

"_Uh! Would those two shut the fuck up!?" _Damien complained in my mind. _"Xavier, could you please go over there and cut their tongues out? I don't think either of our sanities is going to last through this."_

I found myself laughing at Damien's antics. He may be morally questionable, but he was still a really good guy to have around._ Yep, definitely some interesting characters going to Beacon, _I thought to myself again as I waited for the airship to land.

~XSTN~

**Sage's POV**

_God damn, when do I get to kill something? _I asked in my mind as I waited for the airship to land. Now, I'm not a sociopath or anything, but I was way too hyperactive to just sit and do nothing. Killing Grimm just so happened to be the best way for me to keep active, it didn't mean I was some sort of overly psychotic sadist, right? Well, whatever, my name's Sage Carisen. Nice to meet you and all that. I was sat, flipping my twin Sai in my hands, I call them My Little Friends. I couldn't wait to let these bad boys run loose. I wondered what I'd fight first, how I'd kill it, what I'd do for fun afterwards… I want cake. Unfortunately, it didn't look like I'd be getting any cake and… oh. I just lost my appetite, some blonde guy just puked. Ew. Glad I'm not that guy.

I had a wide grin on my face as the airship landed, though that grin was normally on my face, anyway. That's just me. If it's fun, I'll do it. I don't particularly care what it is. I wonder what kind of food they serve at Beacon? Hopefully they have cake. The doors to the airship opened, and unsurprisingly it was Vomit Boy who left the vehicle first. He then proceeded to jettison the remainder of his lunch into the nearest trash can. I'm not mean, so I gave him a nice, hard pat on the back on my way past in order to help him. Before I went anywhere else, though, I checked to see that I had all my stuff. Toothbrush: check. Pyjamas: check. My Little Friends: check. Porn: check. Lol, just kidding! It was manga… There really isn't that much of a difference, is there?

I found myself rather saddened to see some poor girl get abandoned, by her sister if I heard correctly. Hey, hey! Don't look at me like that! If you were sat on an airship with nothing to do but watch the news and sleep, you'd end up listening in on peoples' conversations, too! But, back on topic. This girl had really gone all-out with designing her outfit to fit her natural look. It was all made up of red and black! She wore a black blouse and skirt, with red trimmings, complete with a bright red cloak. Even her _hair _was black with a red tint to it. She looked a couple of years younger than the rest of us and had silver eyes. And, if I'm being honest, she was just too _cute! _This girl was fucking adorable! I was able to snap out of my observation to see her fall into someone's luggage. It'd be fair to point out that this is the first time during our time at Beacon that shit went down.

"What are you doing!?" yelled the owner of the luggage. She was a girl dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket over a thigh-high dress of a similar colour that had a piece of black lace making up the neckline. I could see from the upturned collar of the jacket that the inside of the coat was red. She had long, white hair that was pulled back in an off-centre ponytail. She wore a tiara at the base of said ponytail that heavily resembled icicles. She had a rather pale complexion and icy blue eyes, the left of which had a crooked scar going down it. How did I see all this from where I was standing? I'm remarkably observant when I'm bored. Although, I'm disappointed to report that this girl's demeanour positively _screamed _'bitch.' The girl in red stood up shakily and lifted her hands in apology.

"Uh, sorry!" Red Girl exclaimed, probably worried about offending the Ice Girl. But she needn't have worried. Ice Girl would have gotten mad no matter what she did.

"Sorry!?" Ice Girl yelled at her angrily. "Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?" Obviously not, Ice Girl, she didn't see what was in the cases. Red Girl simply picked up a case and made a bunch of confused noises as she saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Give me that!" Ice Girl snatched back her case. She opened it to reveal small crystals that made sweet sounding twinkly noises. "This is _Dust—_mined and purified at the Schnee Dust Quarry!" Red Girl made even more confused sounds as Ice Girl became even more agitated. "What are you, brain-dead?" She shut the case, keeping one of the Dust Crystals in her hand. She kept shaking it as she verbally assaulted Red Girl. "_Dust! _Fire! Water! Lightning! Energy!" Red Girl's breathing was increasing as more Dust particles made their way up her nose. SHE'S GONNA BLOW!

"I-I know…" she struggled to say as she very clearly struggled not to sneeze. I was quite interested in seeing where this went. I'd never seen anyone sneeze into dust before, so this should be fun.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ice Girl asked as she continued to shake the Dust Crystal, releasing even more of the stuff into the air. "Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?" Apparently not much. Red Girl finally sneezed, as she'd been trying not to for a while, which set the Dust off, causing a great explosion of fire, ice and lightning the likes of which I had never seen. And I want to see it again! That was so cool! Do it again, Red Girl! Ice Girl walked over to Red Girl, covered in soot after the explosion. And somehow she looked even angrier. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Red Girl had a rather large embarrassed blush on her face.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" she apologised. No need to say sorry, Red Girl, she'd being kind of a bitch.

"Urgh, you complete dolt!" Ice Girl scolded Red Girl. "What are you even _doing _here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" That's what I thought as well, but there's no need to make a big deal out of it.

"Well, I-I…" Red Girl struggled to find a response to the super mean Ice Girl. Leave her alone, already!

"This isn't your ordinary combat school," Ice Girl lectured. "It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters, _so… watch where you're going!"

"Oh, quit being such a bitch," I finally cracked as I walked over to stand by Red Girl. "She had an accident, she apologised. Why have you gotta make a big deal out of it?"

"Yeah, I said I was sorry, princess!" Red Girl snapped back at Ice Girl, while sending me a smile of appreciation at the same time.

"It's heiress, actually," came a voice from off to the side. Red Girl, Ice Girl and I all looked in the direction of the voice and saw a girl with a light skin complexion, not unlike Red Girl and Ice Girl now that I think about it, and long wavy black hair. Her eyes were an amber colour with purple eye shadow flaring backwards. She wore a black bow on her head, a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt. All the black, plus the golden eyes, made her look a little evil in my opinion. She was also carrying the Dust Crystal, which had apparently flown away in the explosion. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!" the newly named Weiss said while smiling smugly. But there was more…

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour force and questionably business partners," the Black Girl added on.

"Ooh, shots fired," I said while struggling not to laugh at the backhanded look Weiss had on her face. Red Girl was chuckling as well.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of… Ugh!" Weiss' anger had rendered her speechless. Instead of trying to continue her massive rant after that embarrassing moment, Weiss just went up to Black Girl, snatched the Dust Crystal from her hands, and stormed off. That bitch really needs to lighten up.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Red Girl yelled after a very angry Weiss. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day… So, what's…" She turned to face Black Girl, who was walking away from the scene as if it had never taken place. Red Girl then proceeded to fall to the ground in complete hopelessness. "Welcome to Beacon," she sighed to herself.

"The ground can be quite a comfortable place, can't it?" I asked her, no sarcasm intended. The ground can be quite comfortable depending on where you are. That was when we were approached by Vomit Boy, who did what I had intended to do and grabbed Red Girl's hand, pulling her to her feet. Hey! I was gonna do that!

"Hey… I'm Jaune," he introduced himself nervously. I could already tell that he was the really scared type of guy.

"Ruby," Red Girl introduced herself as she smiled gratefully.

"I'm Sage, and I'm a psychotic bastard!" I greeted them cheerfully. Yes! I'm crazy and I know it!

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked. I laughed quite heartily upon hearing her ask that, while Jaune just looked embarrassed.

I liked these two!

We found ourselves walking together, looking for wherever the hell it was we had to go. This place was so big and confusing… Oh well, I had these two with me. Surely one of them had to know where they were going, right? I was quite surprised by how Beacon looked inside the walls: There were trees everywhere (which strangely hadn't been polluted in any way), arching architecture, and a winding road that lead alongside a river. We were currently walking down said road with no one else in sight.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune complained for what I'm pretty sure was the fiftieth time since we'd met him. Not that it bothered me, thought. I think you'll find that it takes a lot to get on my nerves. Ruby just laughed awkwardly and apologised for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Look, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." And it was a funny nickname that I would be sure to use on him for the rest of the year.

"Yeah," I agreed with Ruby. "You're a boy and you vomited on the airship. Seems like a pretty logical name to me, Vomit Boy."

"Stop calling me that!" Jaune practically begged me at this point. He decided that doing so was a lost cause, instead turning back to Ruby. "What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby yelled at him in protest.

"Yeah, and it left, like, no damage," I pointed out. "At all. Even the soot that was all over Icy Bitch seemed to fade away instantly. God damn, illogical, totally not being controlled by someone physics."

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc," he introduced himself with a lot more confidence than I thought possible at this point. "Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue – ladies love it!"

""Do they?"" Ruby and I asked sceptically, before turning to each other and laughing a little at how in sync we were. Oh yeah! Already hitting it off with people! Who's the man!?

"They will!" Jaune told us, his confidence wavering massively when we reacted the way we had. "I-I hope they will. My mom always says that… Never mind." Ruby and I laughed a little at him before an awkward silence befell us. I fucking hate awkward silences! It means no one's being mental… At least not out loud.

"So…" Ruby spoke up after the awkward silence had lasted for more than long enough. "…I got this thing!" She pulled a compressed metal, rose red object out from behind her cape. But then it quickly transformed into a massive scythe with a large crescent-moon shaped blade and it was covered in what looked like quite a lot of mechanical shit. There was only one word to describe this elegant thing of beauty before me…

"AMAZING!" I yelled at the top of my lungs upon getting a good look at the weapon. "Holy shit, that's awesome!" I wasn't what you'd call a weapons geek; my mind was too cluttered with random bullshit to really get that into weapons, but I can at least appreciate the magnificence of something this cool. "Little Red, you have great taste!"

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked in awe.

"It's also a customisable, high-impact sniper rifle," Ruby told us both his a proud grin on her face.

"Huh?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"It's also a gun," I translated for him, looking in admiration at Ruby's weapon. "Well, I've got these." I pulled my two sai out of their holsters. They had red blades with dark blue handles, and they were a lot thicker than you'd expect sai to be; and for good reason. "Oh, and did I mention that they also turn into guns?" I flipped a small switch on the handle on each sai, making the metal on them shift into the form of two red-and-blue Colt 1911s. "They shoot dust-infused bullets and regular bullets, depending on what I load it with." Ruby looked impressed with my weapons, whereas Jaune just looked slightly confused and even a little envious. Well, I'm sure his own weapon is pretty impressive!

"That's cool!" Ruby gushed over my sai/guns, staring at them intently. I'm not sure why, hers is so much better than mine. She then turned to look at Jaune. "So, what've you got, Jaune?"

"Oh! I, uh…" Jaune pulled a sword from the sheath on his hips. "I got this sword!" He didn't sound anywhere near as confident as Ruby and I had been when we'd shown off our respective weapons.

"Ooooohh!" Ruby said as she eyed the sword. She was clearly expecting it to do something spectacular.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He grabbed a scabbard from near the sheath for his sword, and it then expanded into a large, medieval style shield. It seemed that his previous confidence was slowly returning to him… But not for long, apparently. Ruby just _had _to touch the shield, causing it to compress, then enlarge, then compress again, basically casing Jaune to have many failed attempts at keeping hold of the constantly shifting shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked as Jaune continued to fumble with his shield.

Jaune finally managed to compress his shield for good, then put it back in its holder on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… you know… put it away…" There was one fatal flaw in that logic that I, being a complete asshole, had to point our despite the fact that he probably knew it himself.

"But it would just weight the same," I told him with a smirk present on my face. It was a bad habit of mine: making sure people noticed every single thing wrong with their logic. And a lot of the time it was just for the joy of pissing them off.

"Yeah, it does," he said dejectedly. It made me feel kind of bad for the guy. But who cares? I want pancakes now! Ruby giggled at the performance we were giving off before throwing in her two lien.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it," she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as she looked at the scythe fondly. Although apparently what she'd said surprised Jaune quite a bit.

"Wait – you _made _that!?" Jaune asked her in shock.

"I made mine, too," I told him. Was it really that big of a shock? Surely he had to have made his, too. There's no way any self-respecting weapon shop would sell a sword and shield that does absolutely nothing, right?

"Of course!" Ruby told Jaune. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down," Jaune informed us. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Oh… I feel really bad now. Sorry, Jaune!

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me," Ruby laughed. She noticed how down Jaune seemed to be, and apparently decided to comfort him somewhat. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics…" Jaune said, trailing off as he resheathed his sword.

"Oh, don't worry, Vomit Boy," I told him. "As long as you know how to use it, it doesn't matter what it can and can't do!"

"So, why'd you two help me out in the courtyard?" Ruby asked us curiously.

"Eh, why not?" Jaune asked with a shrug. "My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"Is your mom aware of the growing paedophile problem?" I asked him. "She might want to take a look at her logic." I then turned back to Ruby. "I saw Ice Girl being a bitch, and decided 'what the hell?' Plus, it's good to get to know people early, right?"

"Hmm," Ruby hummed as we continued walking for a few seconds in silence. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Jaune panicked. "I was following you."

"I was following both of you," I said before they could question me. Saving time, one of my favourite hobbies.

"Y-You think there might be a directory?" Jaune asked with a stutter, his panic taking over his entire brain by the looks of things. "Maybe a food court? Some recognisable landmark?" He was greeted by complete silence. "Is, uh… Is that a 'no?'"

"That's a 'no,'" Ruby giggled at him.

"Don't worry about it," I told him. "If we keep wondering around aimlessly, I'm sure we'll stumble onto it at some point in the next week." That caused him to panic even more, making me laugh as I watched him. Hell, even Ruby was laughing a little at the scene.

_I hope the rest of the year is this fun! _I thought in happiness as I walked with my two new friends.

~XSTN~

**Timothy's POV**

_Well, this is boring, _I thought as I stood in the large auditorium, my trusty katana blade (that I had named Solid Snake) sheathed at my side, awaiting the orientation we would all be getting. And holy shit, was it boring. I came to Beacon thinking this was gonna be fun, and yet we have to wait for this? Damn… this is bullshit. I was genuinely at a point of going over the anatomy of the Grimm in my mind as a way of warding off the boredom. And it wasn't working! God damn my brain for storing so much information! I just want to get the orientation over and done with, then get some sleep. The initiation was tomorrow and I needed to be rested, even thought those God forsaken Grimm didn't stand a chance against me.

Okay, I'm getting worked up. The name's Timothy Lincoln, and I'm a genius, which isn't something I brag about. Not at all. You can tell; here I was, surrounded by people, and I hadn't bragged to any of them about my clearly superior intellect. All right, I'm egotistic as hell, happy!? But it isn't like I rubbed it in everyone's faces! And I'm nowhere near egotistical enough to think I'll make team leader, unlike a few of the people around me, I don't have anywhere near the patience required for that shit.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" some blonde girl near me yelled out. Honestly, I think she can see you! Every other fucker in here is a silhouette, for God's sake! Shit… I just realised that in my quest for entertainment, I had lowered myself to listening into the conversations of other people. Well, I've started now, I might as well listen to the whole thing. A girl in red ditched some poor blonde guy, who proceeded to look depressed and wonder off into the see of shadow-like people that surrounded us. "How's your first day coming, little sister?" the blonde girl asked the girl in red.

"You mean since you _ditched _me and I _exploded!?" _the girl in red asked her in a loud, rather pissed of voice… that didn't come off as intimidating in the slightest.

"Yikes! Meltodown already?" the older sister asked, as if she'd expected a meltdown at some point. Oh, God, did I join a school full of nut jobs? I never actually described the blonde one, did I? Well, she wore a tan shirt with yellow piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembled a burning heart on the left side. She also wore an orange infinity scarf around her neck, and two black, fingerless gloves above a pair of what looked like metal wristbands of some description. She had lilac eyes and her blonde hair hung loosely with almost no evidence that she styled it at all.

"Oh, no, she definitely exploded," said a guy I hadn't noticed before. He wore a thin pair of glasses covering one red eye and one bluish-green eye, and he had shortly cut, but no less wavy brown hair. He had a sort of scrawny appearance, but it was clear he made up for it with agility, looking at the rather careful way he seemed to hold himself. He wore black armour with spiked shin guards, all of which was covered with strange red symbols. There were ammo magazines strapped to his shoulders and had what appeared to be two rather thick-looking sai holstered at his hips. He also had a dark brown monkey's tail protruding from the back of his trousers, signifying that he was a Faunus. "The name's Sage, by the way. Nice to meet you. Do you have any cake?"

"…And there was some fire, and I think some ice…?" the girl in red asked, ignoring her friend, who I'm sure had some sort of mental impairment judging from his last question to the blonde.

"Are you being sarcastic?" the older sister asked in a highly amused voice. I've heard sarcasm, and I'm afraid to say that the girl in red was not showing any signs of sarcasm. Still, she had to be joking… right?

"I wish!" the girl in red scoffed. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I _exploded, _and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really _bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Holy shit, does this girl stop for breath!? That was _one fucking sentence!_

"_You!" _a girl with white hair yelled from behind the girl in red, who then proceeded to jump into her sister's arms at inhuman speeds.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" she yelled as she clung to her sister for dear life.

"Ah! Ice Bitch!" Sage yelled in mock fright as the girl with white hair glared at the girl in red.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" the surprisingly attractive famous girl, who I now recognised as Weiss Schnee of that family who runs the Dust company, scolded the short, red-wearing girl. Not-so-oddly enough, she was also choosing to ignore Sage, though mostly out of anger I would think. But, wait, did she just say…?

"You mean to tell me she actually exploded?" I asked. Normally I wouldn't get involved, but this was starting to sound weirder and weirder by the second.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you!" Weiss yelled at me in rage. But I couldn't care less.

"Who are you, anyway?" the older sister asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, I'm Timothy Lincoln," I introduced myself. "My friends call me Tim. And I was listening in on your conversation because I'm bored." What would the point in lying be? Anything I could come up with would just sound more awkward.

"A man who does weird shit when he's bored. I like you already," Sage told me as he patted me on the back. I was scared. What was this crazy bastard going to do to me…?

"It was an accident," the girl in red got the conversation back on topic as she climbed down from her older sister's arms. "It was an accident!" Weiss held up a pamphlet adequately titled 'DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals.' "What's this?" The girl in red looked increasingly horrified as Weiss began to speak, growing faster and higher in pitch as she went for some odd reason that defied logic. Just what kind of school was I in again?

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarise themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." The pretty white girl, who seems to be the only sane one out of the bunch, had somehow managed to break the physics of her voice box.

"That was quite impressive," I told her. "How did you ever learn to speak that quickly?"

"One learns to speak fast when dealing with people she doesn't care to spend time with," Weiss answered me, some form of pride in her voice. I think her ego is so big that only complementing her will get a positive reaction. Oh well, at least I know how to get on her good side.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sage said with a grin on his face… that hadn't left said face since he arrived. "But I think you may have broken Ruby's mind, Ice Girl."

"Uuhhh…" Said red-wearing girl was trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked her.

"Absolutely?" Ruby said/asked. I don't think she really believed Weiss was giving her a chance. And she was right.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again," Weiss told her as she shoved the pamphlet into Ruby's hands.

"Look, uh, it just sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot," the blonde older sister said to the two of them. I was just observing at this point, it was a rather entertaining argument. "Why don't you guys start over and try to be friends, okay?" I could tell right then that this was a very bad idea.

"The bomb has been armed," Sage muttered next to me. "And it's not a bomb that explodes rainbows, either."

"Are you completely insane?" I asked him. He was certainly starting to sound like it.

"How could you tell?" he asked with clearly faked innocence. Great. Apparently Beacon was full of crazy people. I simply sighed and continued watching the argument taking place in front of us.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby agreed with her sister enthusiastically. She held her hand out for Weiss to shake and cleared her throat, a small smile on her face as she formally introduced herself to Weiss. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Her enthusiasm had quite an uplifting effect on ones mood, as even I had to smile at it. Weiss Schnee, however, appeared to be immune to this young girl's cheery personality. And the way she showed this was rather sarcastic.

"Yeah!" Weiss cheered, clearly fake to everyone except for Ruby, it seemed. "And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde and _scraggly _over there!" She pointed at the blonde boy whom I'd seen Ruby with earlier, and he looked over here at the mention of him.

"Wow, really!?" Ruby asked, thrilled that her attempts at making Weiss her friend had seemingly worked. But then she was met with complete silence and a sharp glare.

"…No," Weiss said with a hard edge to her voice. I've got to admire her for trying, but Ruby clearly couldn't recognise sarcasm when she saw it.

"The bitchiness is thick in the air right now," Sage commented without caring who heard him.

"_You _are just an annoying, foul-mouthed dolt!" Weiss seethed at him. Ignoring him had stopped being an option, it seemed.

"Can't argue with that," I agreed with her. I turned to face him again. "No offence, but you're just a little too immature, crazy and all-around childish to be considered any form of intelligent." He at least had the decency to look confused by what I'd said.

"Why did you just list off my best qualities in the form of an insult?" he asked me. I blinked. Then I blinked again. Then I facepalmed.

"…Never mind," I told him as I sighed to myself. _This guy is annoying. Well, to most people he would be. I couldn't really care less. But does he _have _to be so stupid? _It was around this point that we noticed that everyone else was shutting up. On the large stage stood a middle age man with tussled grey hair; I couldn't see his eyes from where I was, but I could see that he was searing small, circular shaded spectacles. He wore some sort of green scarf around his neck, and a purely black suit, completed with dark green trousers. We all knew who this was. How could we not? This was Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. Beside him stood another teacher, a blonde woman with glasses. I believe she'd introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'll… keep this brief," he said into a microphone. "You have all travelled here today in search on knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." There were a lot of murmurings in the crowd when he'd said that. I was a little taken aback, too, I'll admit. It honestly seemed like he was trying to insult us. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As Ozpin finished, Goodwitch stepped forward to take his place by the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins," she told us. Now _that _is what I'd been waiting to hear! "Be ready. You are dismissed." I could already tell that this professor wasn't going to be my favourite person; she was too serious to be my favourite teacher. I don't really make many jokes with people I don't know, but trust me, my team mates are going to have to put up with a guy who is insanely smart, but won't bother studying. I very rarely take anything in my life seriously, it'd just make it boring.

"He seemed kind of… off," the blonde older sister who I'd probably never get the name of said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby marvelled at the headmaster's rather unique way of acting. Although hopefully 'not there' doesn't mean 'absolutely insane.' Someone sane needs to balance out all of the students.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know!" the blonde guy whom Weiss had pointed to earlier said to her with confidence. Weiss' only reaction to this was to facepalm with a groan of annoyance leaving her mouth.

"Yeah, Weiss," Sage said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You were saying how much you like Jaune, weren't you?" This caused Ruby to giggle, her sister to smirk and Weiss' face to redden in rage… before she stormed off and left us to our own devices.

"It's good to know I'll have something to pay attention to other than the work," I told them. "You guys are far more interesting."

~XSTN~

**Nathaniel's POV**

Well, it's bed time. And I'm not even fucking tired! I need to find one of my friends from Signal, pass a little bit of the time, and all that. I'm Nathaniel Hasek, and I'm not even remotely afraid to admit that I'm a bit perverted. Yeah, I know it's wrong, and that I should be ashamed, and all that bollocks; but I don't particularly care. I'm a seventeen-year old boy, and my hormones don't like giving me a break. There's literally only one person who seems to understand that, and even makes perverted comments back at me when I throw them out, and she's here, I just don't know where. I was searching about, looking for my only female friend, which was a tad tedious considering how many people were in this fucking hall!

But then it got a whole lot easier when I heard this: "It's like a big slumber party!"

Yep. That was most definitely Yang's voice. And it made things a lot easier on me. And even more convenient, she was rather close.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though," I heard another, more high-pitched, familiar voice say. I'd heard this voice before while hanging out with Yang. It was the voice of her sister: Ruby. I turned around and saw the two girls, then began approaching them.

"I know I do," Yang, who was in her pyjamas along with Ruby, purred at a bunch of shirtless, muscular guys who for some reason weren't completely black like everyone else. The some blonde guy in a onesie walked past, causing her to groan.

"Yang, I'm hurt," I said as I got close enough to join in the conversation. My voice was filled with mock sadness. "I-I thought you only looked at me like that…" I wiped an imaginary tear from my eye, causing Yang to smirk at me.

"Sorry, Nath, gonna have to let you go," Yang said in fake sorrow. "I think we both know that with this crowd, you're just not gonna cut it any more." We both laughed for a while before she spoke again. "How you doing? I haven't seen you since before we left on the airship."

"I've been hanging around," I told her, before adding: "Though I still haven't been able to take my eyes off your beautiful ass all day." Most girls would have, quite rightfully, punched me for that. But it was sort of a routine with Yang. We flirted, made perverted comments, and generally made everyone else in the area uncomfortable, because it was fun.

"Yeah, and you'd better not," she told me. "You've got one fine ass, yourself, my friend. Although I'm surprised you weren't looking at something a little _higher._" She turned back to her younger sister, who looked extremely uncomfortable to be around us at this point. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter back to the gang at Signal," Ruby told her. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." That was a rather sweet sentiment… that I didn't have to use since what few friends I had came here with me.

"Aw, that's so _cuuuute!" _Yang cooed just before Ruby hit her in the face with a pillow. Which knocked her over for some strange reason.

"Ha! I love defying physics!" a nearby guy said.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him, having not noticed him before.

"Hi, I'm Sage, and I'm the most mental person I know." Well, you've gotta give the guy points for enthusiasm at least.

"Shut up!" Ruby told Yang with an embarrassed blush on her pale face. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Sage asked her. How does a person keep that grin on their face? That grin… I don't even… it doesn't seem physically possible.

"Yeah. And Jaune seems… nice," Yang tried to compliment someone… and failed spectacularly. "There you go! Plus two friends! That's a hundred percent increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend," Ruby said glumly as she turned back to what she was doing. "Back to one…"

"There's no such things as negative friends!" Yang told her. "You just made two friends and one enemy!" She was then hit by another pillow.

"Where are you getting all of those?" I asked her. "There is literally no way you have that many pillows with you." I was then hit in the face with a pillow. "You see my point?"

"Dude, put that thing away!" Sage told me jokingly. I didn't understa… oh. It was a boner joke.

"Sage, I've heard some pretty bad boner jokes, but that was just fucking terrible," I told him with a shake of my head. He simply shrugged like it was nothing.

"Look, it's only been one day," Yang reassured her sister. "Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" That was when the candle lit up. Over by the candle sat two people: one was reading, the other simply sat there trying to get to sleep. The one reading was a girl with black hair and a bow, the other was a guy with not-quite-as-dark black hair and, from what I could see, a little stubble on his chin. His eyes were closed, so I couldn't see his eye colour, but he looked like the type who liked the quiet.

"That girl…" Ruby said upon seeing the one with the book.

"You know her?" Yang asked with a smirk. I could see the gears turning in her head.

"Not really," Ruby told her. "She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang exclaimed before grabbing Ruby's arm and pulling her up. She then started dragging Ruby towards the girl who was reading.

"You wanna watch this?" I asked Sage. I had been all-but cut out of the conversation, but I could at least get some entertainment out of it.

"Why not?" Sage asked with a shrug. "Nothing better to do than sleep, otherwise." We went over after them, and as it turned out we'd end up with all the people we'd be spending time with for the next four years. Upon noticing our approach the girl lowered her book, and looked rather annoyed at the interruption. The guy just sort of lay in his sleeping bag, trying to get to sleep.

"Hel~looooo!" Yang sang as she dragged Ruby right up to the girl. Sage and I hang back, just intending to watch the fireworks. "I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you… that girl that exploded?" the girl with the book asked, sounding rather disinterested if I'm being honest.

"Uh, yeah!" Ruby told her, seemingly glad that the conversation at least had a starting point. "My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater… Actually, you can just call me Ruby." I had no idea what they were talking about. But Sage did, if his chuckling was anything to go by.

"Okay," the girl said, turning back to her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know – _help me!" _Ruby whispered back.

"So… what's your name?" Yang awkwardly asked. This was starting to amuse me greatly, even if the girl with the book was getting sort of annoyed. She sighed as she looked up at Yang and Ruby again.

"Blake," she told them in a blank tone of voice. I think she might have been getting pissed off.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" Yang introduced herself, oblivious to Blake's clear irritation. "I like your bow!"

"Thanks," Blake pretty much growled out. I actually heard the guy in the sleeping bag give off a huff of annoyance.

"It goes great with your… pyjamas!" Yang tried to complement her.

"Right…" Blake sighed as she once again attempted to return to her book.

"Er, Yang," I tried to get her attention. It didn't work. Even Ruby was laughing uncomfortably by this stage. And Sage just stood there with that same, giant, shit-eating grin on his face.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang made one last weak attempt at getting a conversation rolling.

"Yes – it's lovely." Blake agreed with her, rather sarcastically. "Almost as lovely as this book." Yang and Ruby stared at her. "That I will continue to read." More staring. "As soon as you leave."

"I think she's telling us to fuck off," Sage said.

"Did you figure that out yourself?" came a voice. The voice of the guy in the sleeping bag, actually. He opened his eyes, which I now saw were a ghostly blue. "I came over here because it was quiet. Now, can you people please just let me sleep?" He seemed to be in quite a bad mood. Well, I can't say I blame him. I was quite fond of sleep, myself. And even more fond of _something else, _hehe.

Yang sighed and looked at Ruby. "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause," she sighed.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked suddenly, startling Blake, who made a noise of confusion. "Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well… i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body," Blake explained. She seemed rather startled that Ruby had asked about a book since Yang was so hyper-energetic most of the time.

"Oh, yeah… that's _real _lovely!" Yang said sarcastically. Whereas the guy in the sleeping bag actually looked rather interested.

"Jekyll and Hyde?" he asked. She nodded in the affirmative. "It's a good read."

"I love books," Ruby told them both. I think she saw an opportunity to make two friends at once since the other guy had admitted to liking that book. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake chuckled to herself. "And why is that?" she asked. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will," Ruby told her. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books… Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's… very ambitious for a child," Blake said.

"It's not that simple, though," the other guy said to Ruby. "It doesn't matter how good, brave or heroic you are; not everyone in this world gets a happy ending." This guy was depressing.

"Well, that's why we're here!" Ruby said, still rather upbeat. "To make it better." Amen to that!

"…What was your name again? Ruby?" She nodded at his question. And then he smiled. "I like you, kid. The name's Xavier." He then lay down and closed his eyes again. "Go ahead and continue your conversation. Just try to keep it down, will you?"

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said as she scooped Ruby up into a hug. A hug which Ruby responded quite violently to.

"Cut it out!" Ruby told her before punching her and they both… vanished into a ball of smoke as punching sounds flew out of it? What the fuck are we running on in this place, anime physics!?

"Yang, stop it!" I fake begged. "Soon everyone'll hear about the cat fight and come to watch. Then you won't need me to be the pervert any more!"

Blake was chuckling at the scene before us. "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to have me-"

"What in the world is going on over here!?" came an angry voice. Into the scene walked some girl with white hair and a pissed off expression. "Don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Well, _he's _trying to sleep," Sage pointed at Xavier who was still in his sleeping bag. "We weren't really paying attention to anyone else. Do you have any cake?"

""Oh, not you again!"" both this new girl and Yang shouted at the same time as they saw each other.

"What the heck are you all doing?" asked another voice. This guy had brown hair that was spikey, unkempt and went down over a little bit of his face. He also had a rather bland shade of brown eyes.

"Hi, Bethany!" Sage greeted him. 'Bethany' grinded his teeth in annoyance.

"It's _Timothy!" _he growled out. "Can you shut your rather insane mouth please? Let the adults talk, yeah?"

"Guys, Weiss is right!" Ruby told us in a hushed voice. "People are trying to sleep." I thought I heard Xavier mutter the word 'finally' after Ruby said that.

"Oh, _now _you're on my side!" Weiss said.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby argued.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?" Yang asked with hostility in her voice. "She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss snapped.

"Like sleeping in a room full of strangers?" I asked.

"Does anyone have any cake?" Sage asked.

Then Blake blew the candle out.

"Thank you," Xavier said. And that was the last thing I heard of this argument before hitting the hay.

Welcome to Beacon, I guess!

* * *

**Okay, not sure how I did there. Please let me know. The main reason the four OCs don't describe themselves in this is that they only describe what they see. That's why they described each other when they _saw _each other. Make sense? And I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm much better at writing what's going on in a person's head than I am at writing what they say and do out loud.**

**I, personally, quite like how the characters turned out. Xavier is incredibly sarcastic (which he haven't seen much yet) and likes arguing with the voice in his head. Sage has completely lost his mind at some point in his life and is one of the most random characters I've written so far. Timothy is insanely smart compared to his teammates, but he is unable to take any situation seriously. And, finally, Nathaniel is the slightly perverted tough guy of the group. What do you think? How do you think the team works out? Can you guess who's paired with who? (I actually think it's rather obvious)**

**Next Chapter: Forming Partnerships**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my friends! I'm glad to see that this story has been relatively well received by those who have read it. Me and my merry band of friends have been discussing plotpoints, backstories and everything else since I uploaded the first chapter, so we've got a lot planned for you. Oh, and this fic is now officially part of an extended universe; my good friend GreenDo, creator of Timothy, has a story called _A Beacon to Earth! _in which Sage from this story makes an appearance, and the two stories just _may _cross over at some point in the future.**

**deltafrost: Thank you. Funny is what I was going for. Actually this will probably be my only story where the main focus will be on the comedy. Normally I like to keep things serious, with a little bit of humour thrown in.**

**Guest: Thank you for the compliments.**

**GreenDo: Fuck you! Lol! This, ladies and gentlemen, is the creator of the character Timothy! And he really likes abusing me... *sniffles***

**Themadman59: And this is the creator of Sage! He also quite likes abusing me, though more to comedic affect than GreenDo.**

**Guest: They are pretty cool, aren't they? And here's the update you've been waiting an abysmal amount of time for. **

**Guest: Indeed. XD**

**SPARTAN-626 Thank you. Their backstories will be explored, though I am slightly hesitant about Sage's; without giving too much away, the friend of mine who created him made his backstory _dark as fuck. _I'm still reeling from when he first explained it, actually. I'm looking forward to starting the shipping, myself. It's gonna be fun.**

**Guest: Xavier/Blake Sage/Ruby Timothy/Weiss Nathaniel/Yang**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**Catlord9001: Thanks, and call me PJ since it's my username. They're introduced at the end of this chapter. Also, just a warning, keep that spoiler shit up and I _can _and _will _block you. Just sayin'~**

**WarMachineWill: Thank you. I'm sorry if the character isn't quite what you had in mind, but I'm doing my best here. For those of you who are interested, this guy is the creator of Nathaniel. I think the fact that you're my friend is the only reason I'm letting you get away with advertising your own stuff in the review section ...**

**Guest: Thank you, and don't worry. The weapons all have different states, so Xavier won't just be using the battleaxe.**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Forming Partnerships

**Xavier's P.O.V.**

I felt really weird about the night before. I mean, good God, I was acting like such a dick! From what I can tell, I only really get like that when I'm tired, but it's still going to be a problem if what I heard about shared accommodations is to be believed. _Oh well_, I thought, _I guess it doesn't really matter right now_. I was just in the locker room getting changed into my battle gear after shortly after breakfast. Let me tell you, those pancakes were _really _good. And despite the lack of sleep, I couldn't say that the night before was a total loss; I found a new friend in Blake Belladonna. Do you have any idea how rare it is for me to meet someone who, not only I, but _Damien _likes, as well?

"_Why the hell _wouldn't _I like her?" _Damien said within my mind. _"She's sexy as all-hell, and she likes to read as much as you do—maybe even more so. We'd both get somethin' outta that deal, you know what I'm sayin'?"_

_Don't be a pervert_, I said to him with my thoughts. That's one of the big things about Damien: his perversion. The guy looks at every girl I—or should I say we?—see and instantly has something perverted to say about her. Don't believe me? He had a great one about that blonde girl, Yang, the night before. Something about 'motorboating dem tittays' if I remember correctly. I swear, if he weren't the only thing standing between me and total insanity, I'd have gotten rid of him by now.

"Well, would you look who it is?" said a rather familiar—and rather _annoying—_voice from behind me. I turned around and saw that guy Sage standing there in all his curly-haired, creepy-grinned splendidness. "It's Mr Grouchy Pants!"

"Only when I'm tired," I said. I could hear Damien grinding his non-existent teeth in frustration … no, actually it would appear that he was making me subconsciously grind my teeth because he didn't have any. I knew at that moment that he didn't really like Sage that much. "I'm terribly sorry for that, by the way, I don't mean to be rude. I just really, _really_ like my sleep. And, no offence, you guys were kind of fucking that up for me." That was putting it mildly. I happen to enjoy my sleep very much, mostly due to the lack of dreams, and with all the noise that was being made by that lot I didn't think I was going to get any sleep at all.

"I'm pretty good at fucking things up for people," he said, his eyes twinkling from his own amusement. "Also, do you know if they have any cake down in the cafeteria? I forgot to check."

"Er … I think so." I was confused. _Wasn't he asking about cake last night, too?_

"_Yep, pretty sure he was," _said Damien. _"The banana eating little bastard probably can't get enough of the stuff. Hoo-hoo haa-haa! Hoo-hoo haa-haa!" _Damien cackled madly in my head making monkey noises as I sighed at his racist attitude.

_Why do you have to be such a racist prick? _I asked him. Though out loud I said, "You might want to go and check now. I'm pretty sure they'll be clearing it out soon."

"Will do, you mental bastard!" Sage threw me one final grin before leaving me to get my stuff ready.

"_Hey, idiot!" _Damien yelled at me. _"That monkey-tailed freak just called you mental! He fucking _knows _about me!"_

I was left with an uneasy feeling, realising that Damien was right. How could Sage have known that? There was literally no way for him to know that I had my little … mental problem.

But, thinking about it like that, _was _it a mental problem? Damien's voice had only appeared in my head after the … incident, sure, but I had felt something there a lot longer than that. It was a nagging little feeling in the back of my head, almost like there was someone else in there. And I'd always had these strange episodes: random bursts of profanity, mindless acts of violence, the occasional urge to cave somebody's skull in. It was like I was a different person; hell, some people even commented on it, saying that I wasn't myself. So, thinking along those lines, was Damien really some figment of insanity? Or was he … something else?

"_Are you gonna keep speculating on my existence, or are we gonna go and kick some fuckin' arse!?" _Damien's voice cut through my mental tirade like a knife, and I shook those thoughts off. Even if I was thinking along the right lines, there was no way of finding out for sure.

Besides, I had an initiation to take.

~XSTN~

**Nathaniel's P.O.V.**

_Oh, dear God, I hope I'm not late! _I yelled in mind as I raced through the halls of Beacon. I had awoken from my deep slumber only a few moments before, and immediately saw that I had slept in by a rather large margin of time. The halls of Beacon were deserted, and I ran as fast as I could, breathing rapidly, my two hatchets—which I called _The Siamese Twins—_strapped to my sides.

The message I got on my Scroll from Yang upon waking up didn't help my mood at all.

_Xiao Long are you planning to sleep, Nath? - Yang ;) xx_

The wink and the kisses put me in a good mood, but the pun was fucking horrible.

I continued to run through the hallways, trying my best to ignore the morning wood that I had not been given the chance to deal with properly, until I made it onto the grounds outside. The cliffs weren't all that hard to find, since I'd seen them through the windows of the airship the day before. In no time at all I had found where the meeting place was, and to my infinite delight I had found that I was not late.

"Hey, Nath, I see you made it," Yang said as I approached her. I always loved her battle gear, the perfect combination of strong, badass and sexy. I'd have been crazy _not _to stare at her tits. At least, that's my excuse.

"Yeah, well, I would have made it a lot sooner if _someone _had bothered to wake me up," I said pointedly. I tried to keep my face serious, but my eyes sort of kept drifting downwards … and the crafty girl knew it, too.

"Jeez, Nath, you got something on your mind?" She crossed her arms together, squeezing her chest in the process and making even more of her cleavage show through her tight shirt.

I swallowed. "Oh, you know, the usual. Just having some _sick _fantasies involving you, a bed and a pair of handcuffs. I yearn for the day when those dreams will become realities!" I spoke in a dramatic tone, trying to sound as pathetic as humanly possible. Apparently it worked, too, if her laugh was anything to go by.

"Aw, don't worry," she cooed, lifting one of her hands to my cheek. I felt incredibly nervous despite the mock-affectionate gesture, because _Ember Celcia_ was about five inches from my skull. "You be good and one day _all _your dreams will come true." She withdrew her hand and winked at me, and all I could do it think.

_If only, _I thought with a sigh. If it isn't clear to you by now, I had a serious thing for Yang. We were friends—her being the only girl around who was willing to be friends with someone as perverted as myself—and I enjoyed the friendship we shared. But … a lot of what I said to her was the truth; not only the kinky, sexual stuff, but the affectionate stuff, too. I'd been crushing on her for a few years by this point, and I was losing hope that my affections would ever honestly be returned. I knew that she was only teasing and joking, just as she thought I was, but still … _What hope is there of that? Best just enjoy life as it comes, and maybe bang some of these babes while I'm here._

Seriously, some of the girls at this school were _super _cute!

"Hey, Nath!" said Yang, clicking her fingers in front of my face. As it turned out, my mind had wandered and I had started checking out the girls around me. For some reason I could not discern, Yang appeared slightly irritated. "Might wanna keep your head up top for a little while, yeah?"

"… Y-yeah," I said, rubbing the back of my neck with a sheepish smile on my face. "You're probably right. The initiation probably isn't going to be easy for us."

She shook her head at me, something between a smile and a frown on her face (I swear to God I didn't know what that was about), and walked away to talk to her sister.

"You should try paying her," a voice said from beside me. I turned my head and saw one of the guys from the night before—Timothy, I think. "And before you say anything, I'm not calling her a whore. I'm just saying that there are very few problems that can't be solved with money. Trust me, I know."

"Yes, I can tell you're quite an expert on the subject," I said in a deadpan. "I'm sure that you've tricked many a woman into bed by flashing a few lien in their faces. Oh no, wait … those were _prostitutes!_"

"Whoa! I'm sensing some hostility here!" He held his arms up in defence. "I was just kidding. You looked like you could take a joke, but apparently my skills at observation aren't nearly as good as they once were. You're Nathaniel, right?" I nodded. "Nice to meet you when we're not surrounded by arguing females."

"Likewise, Timmy-boy," I said with a grin.

"Never call me that again." He glared daggers at me. "It's bad enough having to put up with that idiot Sage constantly calling me Bethany. My name is _Timothy_, and I'd thank everyone to use it properly."

"Jeez, fine, I'm sorry." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "I was just _joking_. God, you'd think I just killed your fucking dog."

Silence reigned around us. It didn't take a genius to see why; hell, even Timothy and I went silent. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch had just arrived. We all took this as prompting, standing on the silver tiles that were set up around the cliff. I ended up on one between Timothy and that moody guy, Xavier.

After a few moments of silence, Ozpin spoke. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams," Goodwitch said. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates … _today_."

Everyone was silent except for Ruby, who simply whined out, "What? Ooh …"

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin said. "So it is in your best interest to be pair with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby groaned.

"That being said," Ozpin continued, "the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"_Whaaaaat!?_" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, Ruby," said the voice of that mental bastard, Sage. "I'm sure you'll get along well with your partner, whoever it is. Who wouldn't like you."

"I think I could name a few people …" I heard Timothy mutter from beside me.

"Oh, leave her alone," said Xavier. "She's a nice kid."

"See, I _told _you!" said an orange-haired girl who looked to have had a bit too much sugar that morning.

"After you've partnered up," Ozpin carried on, "make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path … or you _will _die."

Some blonde guy made a loud gulping noise. It began to occur to me just how loud people were being for apparently no reason.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard the item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

The blonde guy raised his hand shakily. "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good," Ozpin said, completely ignoring him. "Now, take your positions."

We all got into one pose or another in anticipation. I simply crouched down a little and braced my knees for what was coming next.

"Uh, sir?" said the blonde guy again. "I've got, um … a question." Weiss, the snow bitch, was launched into the air on her tile. "So, this landing … strategy thing … Uh, wh-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Xavier, who was right next to me, got launched, and I braced myself again.

Before I was launched, I looked at Timothy to my right, and said, "Time for you guys to get a taste of my _epic rebound._"

And then I was launched into the air.

~XSTN~

**Xavier's P.O.V.**

I flew through the air after being launched, the wind rushing through my hair as I went, and I concentrated on where I was going. I flipped and jumped whenever I was going to hit something, spinning on occasion to avoid particularly nasty-looking collisions. My eyes were always alert for anything I could use to give myself a safe landing. This came in the form of a particularly thick tree branch directly ahead of me. I removed the Boomstick from its place on my back, made sure it was in axe form, and swung it down as I reached the branch. The axe stuck and I span a little around the branch; when the spinning stopped I dislodged the axe and allowed myself to drop to the floor of the Emerald Forest.

The first thing I noticed upon landing was the thickness of the plant-life and the shrubbery. The second thing I noticed was that I had landed directly in the centre of a pack of hungry-looking Beowolves. I could not help but feel slightly disappointed at how easy the start of the initiation was going to be. I began to think Damien was rubbing off on me a little too much.

I stood absolutely still, waiting. I liked it when the enemy made the first move; it made kicking their asses all the easier when they started charging at me mindlessly. Luckily I didn't have to wait too long. One of the Beowolves growled and charged me, the rest of the pack following along soon after.

I took my Boomstick, still in its axe form, and swung across at the charging Grimm. Three, maybe four, of them were caught in the swing, and soon vanished in a sea of their own blood. The others were undeterred and kept on charging at me. I brought my axe down on heads, backs, limbs, you name it. The creatures were so savage, so utterly without thought, that killing them was one of the easiest things any Huntsman/Huntress could possibly do. It took no time at all for me to wipe the fuckers out, leaving me alone in the clearing.

It did not last long, however, as I heard a growling noise behind me. I heard rapid footfalls and I turned around to be greeted by the sight of a leaping Beowolf. One flick of a switch later and my axe was a shotgun, sporting the same colour scheme and with one of the axe-heads on the top and one taking a place on the pump. I aimed above me head and pulled the trigger. The Beowolf's head disintegrated upon contact with the gunshot, sending its blood everywhere. Soon enough the blood and the remains of the Grimm dissolved into nothingness.

I then began walking through the forest.

"_Well, that was borin'," _Damien said. _"You'd think that in a big forest like this, you would have at least had a pack o' Ursa to contend with."_

_You're … not wrong,_ I thought back. The walk was getting a little boring, and it didn't look like I was going to be encountering anything any time soon. _So, who do you think I—or _we _depending on how you look at it—would work best with as a partner?_

Damien hummed. _"Not particularly sure, to be quite frank with you. Most of them are annoying little bastards. __That red-cloaked girl has that annoyingly high-pitched voice, and the hyperactivity would fuckin' kill me. And that bloke Sage isn't exactly the kinda guy who's like to keep you sane … well, as sane as you can get at this point. Plus, the monkey-tailed little fuck would prob'ly just draw unnecessary attention … and I would wanna rip that fuckin' tail off all hours of the day."_

_Your racism is astounding as always. _I was getting annoyed with Damien's negativity, but unfortunately I was stuck with it. _Though … I suppose you're right that there are very few of them who I think I could get along with in a long-term situation. Maybe Blake, but other than her …_

"_Oh, yeah! The fit bird with the bow! I'd near enough forgot about her. Tell you what, mate, if you got on a team with her, you'd be one o' the luckiest fuckers in recent memory. You're already getting on well with her, now you've just gotta pounce!"_

_I'm not quite sure I appreciate what you're implying there. Though, I suppose I _do _get along rather well with her … what the hell is all this stuff, by the way?_

I interrupted our conversation because of my new surroundings. Somehow this area of the forest was darker than the rest of it, and there was … _stuff _everywhere. It was white and almost like thread. It was sticking to the trees, the bushes, even the ground in certain areas. It was strange, yet something was telling me I'd seen it in large quantities before, just not on this large a scale …

"_Erm … Xavier …" _Damien said within my mind. _"You might wanna … look up a little …"_

I looked up. I froze. Then I panicked. Above me sat a giant spider, all black with white bone on its face and areas of its back. Its red eyes bore into my soul and I gulped nervously.

"Ah …" I said. "It would appear that I've walked into the lair of a Silkspinner … isn't that wonderful?" I began to get out my Boomstick, preparing to fight off the giant spider Grimm that sat before me. Unfortunately it would appear that fate had other plans. Before I could so much as move my arm an inch, it was down on the floor, charging me faster than any Beowolf could have hoped to. The Silkspinner itself was the size of a small Ursa, and when it reached me it bashed me aside with one of its legs. As it happens, there was a small cliff-like area just beside me, and I was sent flying off there, where I landed in a giant spider web.

_Oh, could this get much worse? _I asked myself.

"Hey, Xavier," said a familiar voice to my right. "Fancy seeing you here." I looked and saw that Sage was stuck in the web just beside me.

"_Oh, you just _had _to go and fucking ask, didn't you!?" _Damien yelled at me in rage.

"Hey … Sage …" I said. I realised that, since I had made eye-contact with him, he was now my partner. I mentally shuddered at the thought. "How did you end up here?"

"Oh, I landed here," he said as if it were nothing. He was grinning as per usual, which unnerved me given the situation we had found ourselves in. "You don't think spiders eat cake, do you?"

~XSTN~

**Timothy's P.O.V.**

I was bored again. Always so very bored. I mean, _seriously!? _I was in the middle of a forest infested with Grimm, completely on my own, and I was pretty sure I was on a time limit … I say 'pretty sure' because I wasn't listening to a single solitary word that Professor Ozpin said. Or Goodwitch. Or anyone, really, because I really didn't give a shit at the time.

It wasn't even that nothing had happened since I'd landed. I had been attacked by a few Beowolves, and that was about it. There was on Ursa, I think, but by that point I was too bored to pay too much attention to the things I was killing. It would have had to be an Ursa Minor, then, because otherwise I _definitely _would have remembered fighting the damn thing.

There was so little for me to do but walk that I actually began to wonder what the challenge was supposed to be. I vaguely remembered something about a temple, but that's about it. People say that I need to pay more attention, but fuck that; I just make it up as I go along, and it's worked just fine for me so far. Hell, I managed to get rich by taking life by the balls without planning anything, and I didn't even end up famous! The means by which I became rich are … unimportant, but the point still stands that just going along life without a plan will always be the best way of doing it!

I was brought out of the random reflection of my life by a new sound. There was … slashing, and … and gunfire. Not exactly the _Excitement Express_, but it was something. I made my way towards the sounds of obvious combat and eventually heard some roaring to go along with the fighting noises. I began to rush a little; not out of care or concern for the person I was hearing, you understand, but just the thought that I might be missing something that's actually _interesting. _

As it turned out, I was quite right to hurry. That guy, Nathaniel, the one I had spoken to earlier, with his broad shoulders and his less-than-attractive face, was fighting off … _five fucking Ursa! Five! How the fucking hell did he even get into a position where he would have to fight five fucking Ursa!?_

It boggled my mind that he had somehow found himself in this situation, but then something happened that made me want to shoot myself (which I unfortunately couldn't do since my weapon is melee only): our eyes met. My partner for the next four years was the guy who had been offended so easily by one prostitute joke. I was apparently going to be stuck working with a guy who had no sense of humour, and that prospect _mortified _me.

"You know, I could use a little help here if it's not _too much trouble!_" he yelled at me. He was fighting with two hatchets, but since I had heard gunshots earlier I assumed they could also transform into something else. "Seriously, prozzie-botherer, some help would be _really _cool right about now!"

I sighed, pulled _Solid Snake _from its place on my waist, currently in whip form, and charged forwards. I held the whip over my head, carefully lining up my shot, and flung it forwards, causing it to wrap around the neck of the nearest Ursa. I used the momentum to jump and swing, landing atop the Grimm's head. It tried flinging me off, but I held my grip well. I pressed a switch in the handle of _Solid Snake _and it transformed into blade form, its edges sharpening while still wrapped around the Ursa's neck. The result was a sliced throat and a dead Ursa, its body dissolving beneath me as I jumped off.

_One down, four to go … or three, _I thought as I looked around me. Nathaniel had his two hatchets buried in the two eyes of one of the Ursa, bringing the count down to three just as I'd thought. The two of us got together and stood back to back, turning around so we could keep an eye on the three bear Grimm that were currently growling maliciously at us.

Then they charged.

Apparently me and my new partner had exactly the same idea, because we both ducked down and slid away, causing the three Ursa to collide together in the centre of where we had just been standing. Taking the initiative, I leapt forwards and drove my sword through the neck of one of them, decapitating it while it was still dazed.

I turned towards the other two, which had recovered, and they both stood glaring, one at me and the other at Nathaniel.

I had no time to pay attention to what Nathaniel was doing. I just charged towards the Ursa, it doing the same towards me, and swung my sword at it. It brought up its claws for a swipe and managed to block me, but I transformed _Solid Snake _into whip form, wrapped it around the claws, and was flung upwards into the air. I transformed my rather fantastic weapon back into sword form, and I brought it down straight, piercing the Ursa right through the back on its left side, where I knew its soulless heart resided.

As the Ursa vaporised, I turned to look at how Nathaniel's fight was going. He was riding the Ursa, his two hatchets embedded in its back, and he was _whoop_ing in excitement. All of a sudden his hatchets seemed to jump out of the Ursa's skin, combining together to form … _a motherfucking sniper rifle! _He grinned at me and winked, then pointed the rifle downwards, shooting off a rather loud shot directly into the Ursa's skull. I saw blood and brain matter explode everywhere as the Ursa collapsed, disintegrating.

"Whoo, that was fun!" Nathaniel said as he walked up to me. He patted me on the back roughly. "Nice sword play there … Tim, was it? And you're into whips and shit? That's cool, man, nice and kinky." He grinned and chuckled perversely. "I should stop saying shit like that. That's how I got all those restraining orders."

I decided to ignore that last piece of information. "Well, for a start, it's _Timothy, _and don't you _ever _shorten it again," I said. "And secondly, very nice work with the hatchets, and that gunshot was a hell of a finisher." I was grown-up enough to admit that I was impressed with someone … even if I didn't particularly _like _admitting it. "So, we're partners now, I guess. You wanna head out?"

"Yeah, sure," he said. He turned his sniper back into the two hatchets and holstered them on his back. "Man, I hope this ends soon. I've gotta find me some titties to squeeze, pronto!"

"Suddenly I understand those restraining orders you mentioned," I said with a dry chuckle.

Nathaniel burst into laughter.

~XSTN~

**Sage's P.O.V.**

"I mean, I can't imagine that spiders eat cake, but don't you think it's a possibility? I mean, they can't live on _just _flies, can they? That would seriously put a dent in the abilities of your taste buds. I mean, personally, I can't fucking stand spiders, nasty creatures, but I think I'd be okay with them if they gave me something tasty like cake or cookies or candy floss …"

The one talking was me, Sage, and the one I was talking to was my new pal/partner Xavier. He had an odd look on his face like he wanted to hit me, but that couldn't have been it. Why would he want to hit me? I was only trying to make conversation.

The Silkspinner was approaching, but that was all right. There was no danger from that thing. It was just a big spider – though I admit that I fucking _hate _spiders. Those eight-legged freaks can all go and die for all I care!

"You know, Sage," said Xavier suddenly. There was a vein popping out on his forehead. "As interesting as this talk of sugar-based party foods is, I'm rather worried about the fact we're about to be _eaten the fuck alive!_"

"Jeez, no need to shout," I said. "I'm just trying to be friendly." The Silkspinner roared at us. I turned to it. "Do you mind? This conversation has nothing to do with you! You're just an eight-legged freak with less intelligence than the average gym teacher!" The damn thing roared at me again. "Why are all you Grimm so fucking rude?"

I got no reply and I did not wait for one. Using my rather brilliant Semblance, I was simply behind the Silkspinner. I had _My Little Friends _out in their gun forms. I could feel my gigantic smirk threatening to rip my face apart. I then pulled the triggers on both in rapid succession as fast as I could manage. Its blood and bone exploded everywhere as the Grimm's body went limp and fell from its place on the small cliff, landing in a part of its own web and disappearing.

"You …" Xavier seemed at a loss for words. His mouth was gaping open. "You … you just teleported behind a Silkspinner … shot it thirty-six times—"

"Thirty-seven," I corrected him. I smirked at his bewildered expression. "Need a hand?" I asked.

~XSTN~

**Nathaniel's P.O.V.**

I decapitated another Beowolf with one of the _Siamese Twins_ and just stepped over its rapidly dissolving body. I was walking with my new partner, Timothy, and we were casually chatting as these weak-ass Werewolf wannabes kept trying to charge us. Needless to say, they didn't keep their lives for very long after they showed themselves.

"So, how do you think Beacon's gonna be in comparison to other schools?" I asked as we walked. "I know it's supposed to be the best combat school there is, but it's still just a school, right?"

"For the most part, yes," said Timothy. "But I hear the actual combat part of this can get a little harrowing depending on how good you are. They take that stuff really seriously … but it's not like _I'm _going to take it seriously."

I hummed. "Well, shouldn't expect anything else, I guess. I mean, we are supposed to be the future defenders of the world. God, that makes it sound so cliché."

Timothy laughed. "You know what, Nathaniel? You're all right. I was afraid you were just going to be some kind of mega-perverted retard."

"Oh, I am," I said with a grin. "But I'm a _functional _mega-perverted retard. You know how many perverts can say they don't get beaten up on a regular basis? None but me, my new friend, none but me."

Timothy looked like he was about to say something else, but we were both snapped out of our conversation by one of the most high-pitched screams I had ever heard. It echoed through the jungle and was probably heard by everyone – and every_thing –_ in there.

"Sounds like a damsel in distress need saving." I smirked. "I wonder how she'll offer thanks? I've always wanted to have a 'get the girl' moment."

"First thing: I'm ninety-nine percent sure that was a guy," said Timothy, causing me to deflate in disappointment. "Second thing: we should probably hurry our asses up and help, unless you want some poor fucker's death on your conscience."

"Good point," I agreed. "Though, to be fair, I could probably live with it after the first week."

And so we took off running through the Emerald Forest. I had the slight idea about punching this dude in distress when we found him as punishment for making me think he was a woman—whether that was intentional or not. We came across more Beowolves across the way, but they were swiftly dealt with. Sometimes I wondered why we even saw those things as a threat. They were so pathetic that I was often tempted to tie one up and take it home, then raise it as my loyal pet. Unfortunately there were laws preventing that after some guy tried it and got mauled. The video is on OumTube, and it's actually quite entertaining.

It took us no time at all to reach a clearing, and it took even less time for me to realise that it was conveniently exactly what we were looking for. It was an old temple with a pedestal of sorts in the centre. The temple itself was in ruins; apparently somebody had already been there and had either had a fight or just decided to trash the place. There was also the likely possibility that it had just crumbled from age, but that would be nowhere near as interesting.

Then there was my personal favourite feature of the place: apparently Yang had beaten us there. She was there with that Blake girl, which made me assume that she was her partner, and the two of them seemed to be looking around in curiosity. I think they heard the scream, too.

"And I thought this forest was just full of hideous beasts," I said casually as Timothy and I walked into the clearing. "What vision of loveliness stands here before me? An illusion? A witch's spell? Answer me, oh wonderful apparition!"

"You can put up with this shit?" Timothy asked sarcastically, pointing one of his thumbs in my direction. "I've seen priests who do better flirting than this."

"Does Yang look like an eight year old boy to you?" I asked him.

"Nice to see you, Nath," greeted Yang, probably just to stop this argument from going any further. "And, er … whoever the hell you are." Timothy looked quite offended. "But we're a little focused on the, you know, _screaming_."

"You mean the high-pitched wail from hell itself?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, according to Timmy-boy here, that was a man."

"… You're kidding?" both Yang and her partner (Blake, if I recall correctly) said at once. They seemed hopeful that we were joking.

"No, it was definitely a bloke," said Timothy. Yang groaned loudly and Blake shook her head in disbelief. "Hey, audience, does anyone else think Justin Bieber himself facepalmed at this scene?"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Yang asked.

"Doesn't matter," Timothy and I said at the same time. Yeah, that's right, I can break the fourth wall, too, bitches!

Our whaky hijinx was interrupted by a rather loud and intimidating roar from the forest somewhere. It drew all of our attentions to it … well, all except for Blake, who appeared to be staring into the sky at something.

"Did you guys hear that?" Yang asked us. Timothy and I nodded, but Blake continued to stare upwards. "What should we do?"

"I say we take a relic and get the hell out of dodge," I said, putting a hand in the air as if we were in class.

Any further interaction we may have had, however, was cut short by a loud sound from above us. I think you'll agree that it was quite the compelling reason to stop our conversation.

"_Heads uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!_" cried a dismayed voice from above us. Looking up, I could see instantly that it was Ruby … and she was falling towards us at a rapid pace. This was a terrifying prospect, but fortunately that blonde guy—Jaune, I think—came flying through the air and out of the forest at that exact moment and collided with her, breaking her fall … and somehow landing them both in a tree. "Ooooooh … what was that?" she asked, her head spinning.

Jaune cleared his throat and Ruby looked down at him. "Hey, Ruby …" he said miserably.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang, still looking at the tree. So were the rest of us, for that matter.

"I…" Yang said, trying to speak but finding no words. Either that or what happened next threw her off.

Out of the trees charged a growling Ursa … which was hit by a pink blast of energy and collapsed to the ground immediately, throwing an orange-haired girl I'd never seen before off its back. She cheered like some sort of cowgirl as she jumped away from the corpse, which was oddly refusing to dissolve. She looked back at the Ursa and her expression turned sad.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaw … it's broken …" she said.

A black-haired guy I'd also never seen before ran out of the forest in the same direction that the girl had come through. "Nora!" he said in an out-of-breath voice. "Please … don't ever do that again."

She was already gone. In fact, she was over by the chess pieces on the pedestals eyeing up a rook piece. She picked it up with enthusiasm and then began to … sing?

"I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~"

"NORA!" shouted the guy who had come in with her.

The girl, who I now knew as Nora, stopped dancing and singing and saluted at him. "Coming, Ren!" she said enthusiastically as she walked back to him.

"What the actual _fuck _is going on right now?" I asked as I observed the scene. Even my perversions had been put on hold in the face of such intense strangeness.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I think I might be hallucinating," Timothy said beside me.

"I…" Yang tried once again to speak, but once again something cut her off.

A screech sounded to our right, and out of the woods ran a girl with fiery red and yellow hair in what appeared to be some sort of revealing armour. I was not going to complain about that. What I will complain about, however, is the GIANT FUCKING DEATHSTALKER that came out after her. It swung a claw at her, which she dodged.

"Jaune!" she shouted when she saw him.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled back.

Ruby stood up on the branch she and Jaune were on. "Whoa!" she yelled when she saw the Deathstalker. She proceeded to jump off the branch and land on the ground with a roll.

"Ruby!" Jaune whined.

"Ruby!" Yang also yelled when Ruby landed next to her.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed. She raised her arms to give Yang a hug.

"Nora!" Nora yelled, jumping in between the two sisters.

"Timothy!" Timothy also yelled, a giant grin on his face as he played along with the joke.

And then I added in my two lien. "Nathaniel the fine and sexy!" I yelled.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" asked Blake, the only one apparently who was still paying attention to the girl, who I now knew as Pyrrah, being chased around by the big-ass scorpion Grimm.

My blood froze a little as I heard Yang growl.

"_I can't take it any more!_" she shouted, erupting into flames, her eyes turning red. "_Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?_"

Apparently we couldn't.

Out of the forest ran Xavier and Sage. They were covered with a lot of what looked like white thread, which they were trying desperately to scrape off of their bodies.

"Oh, thank _God_, actual people!" Xavier exclaimed with relief upon seeing us. "This forest is fucking _crazy_!"

"Yeah," Sage agreed. For the first time the grin was not on his face, but an expression of deep relief was. "That eight-legged bastard was a lot bigger than the other one …" He looked to see Pyrrah being chased by the Deathstalker. "Oh, God, that's some _Clash of the Titans _shit right there."

"What the spider-bitten hell is _Clash of the Titans_?" Xavier asked.

"Fuck if I know," said Sage.

"Um … guys …" Ruby said, pointing upwards nervously.

We all looked, and there, clinging to a big-ass Nevermore like her life depended on it—which it sort of did—was Weiss Schnee.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me …" I said under my breath. Not even a day in, and I was already considering dropping out of Beacon and seeking psychiatric help.

"How could you leave me!?" shouted Weiss, though her voice was little more than an echo from down here.

"I said 'jump'," Ruby shouted back up.

"She's gonna fall," Blake said.

"She'll be fine," Ruby said, brushing off the concern.

"She's falling," said the guy who Nora had called Ren.

And it was true, she was. I could see Jaune in the tree preparing to do some sort of heroic bullshit, but much to his disappointment Timothy got there first. He ran forwards, jumped into the air, and caught Weiss as Jaune was about to jump. It was quite an impressive display.

"Nice of you to drop by," Timothy said after they'd safely landed. He still hadn't put her down yet, I noticed. "_Damn_, that pun was horrible. I'm so sorry." He put her down.

I couldn't help but notice that there was a slight blush on her face as Timothy held her.

It would seem that Timmy-boy was gonna get lucky!

* * *

**I had intended to get the whole initiation out of the way here, but I decided that the big fight scene should have its own chapter, so that'll be picked up on next time. I do not promise to be quicker, as I have a bunch of other stories that are easier for me to write. That's not to say I don't enjoy this - I do - it's just that most of this is going to be interaction between my OC (Xavier) and my friends' OCs, and fight scenes (which I have never been particularly good at writing). So this is difficult for me, but I find it fun nonetheless.**

**Now, one of my other friends has created his own RWBY team of characters. He wanted me to incorporate them into the story, but they are too OP for me to use and still keep the story relatively balanced. So, instead, I have chosen to do omakes at the end of each chapter featuring them. The team is called CMRA, and I hope you enjoy this little piece of humorous randomness. Their creator is on the site as Catlord9001, so credit where credit is due.**

* * *

The team known as CMRA (Chimera) were one of the more ... _unique _teams at Beacon Academy. 'Unique' in this context means 'batshit insane to the point of actual ridiculousness'.

First we have the leader: Charles Fredrick Steele, better known to his friends as Chuck Falcon Norris (yes, he chose the nickname because of his massive ego). He was a falcon Faunus, as his choice in nickname may tell you, and he had a lanky build with dark brown feathers for hair. He was always (I repeat, _always_) seen wearing a leather aviator jacket and a pair of shades which obscured his eyes from view. His weapons were a pair of razor-edged boomerangs which he called _The Talons of the Badass. _They transformed into a pair of blade-fingered gloves.

Then we have Mai'iq, a liger Faunus of a special nature, basically meaning he looked more animal than human. He had a great, shaggy mane and a plaited beard. He wore nothing but a kilt and he had so much body hair you could not see an inch of his skin anywhere other than his face. His weapon was a _huge _chainsword (a sword hybridised with a chainsaw), so big in fact that it shouldn't have been humanly possible to lift it. It had the ability to morph into an anti-tank rifle and he called it the _Goliath Slayer_

Richard Head, better known as Dick Head, was a snake Faunus. He had two slits for nostrals but no visible nose. His body was covered in dull green scales, but he had the ability to make them whatever colour he wished. His distinct lack of eyebrows and snake-like eyes made him truly intimidating. He carried a set of twelve dirks, each strapped to a different part of his body, and each one with the ability to turn into a Desert Eagle. He called them the _Hydra's Fangs._

Finally, there is Albert Steele, and he was a cyborg. He had ginger hair, the same lanky build as his brother Charles (one of their parents had been human, the other a Faunus; Charles and Albert got opposite sides of the coin), and one of his eyes, plus the majority of his body, was robotic. He always carried with him a classy, gilded walking cane which had a laser blaster at the tip and a multi-dust blaster in the handle. He had never named it, so the others merely referred to it as _Albert's Cane_.

So, what were they doing at the moment?

Well, Charles was beating the shit out of a team of racist assholes, and the rest of his team were sitting in deck-chairs eating popcorn.

The _Talons of the Badass _were flying around the room in circles until one of them hit Sky Lark in the back, not killing him but causing him to double over in pain and pass out from the blood loss.

"Do you guys ever think that this is too easy for us?" asked Dick as he swallowed a mouthful of popcorn. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy kicking the shit out of people, but it's no fun if it's too easy."

"Mai-iq knows what you speak of," said Mai-iq. His unique speech patterns oddly enough never confused anyone. "Mai-iq's speed makes kicking crap out of lowly human trash far too simple task. Mai-iq wishes to have actual fight."

One of the _Talons of the Badass _returned to Charles and became a clawed glove. "Freddy Krueger style, motherfuckers!" he yelled as he beat the ever-loving shit out of the three remaining members of team CRDL.

"You see, you never get entertainment like this at the movies," Alber said in observation. "You get the violence, sure, but it's never as satisfying as watching the real thing. YEAH, BRO! SHANK THAT PRICK!" His robotic eye took in every detail of the fight and he grinned in satisfaction.

By the time it was over, CRDL had to go to the infirmary with both wounded pride and body parts, and CMRA were full of popcorn and pumped to go and eat lunch.

Because God knows those guys had stomachs like the abyss!


End file.
